Startling Secrets
by PuckabrinaLuva Shanji
Summary: This is an interview with the main characters of Percy Jackson and Sisters Grimm. The hostess is me. Please read and review! It's my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! I'm as u all know, PuckabrinaLuva, and I just love Puckabrina. BTW, that's the pairing name 4 Puck and Sabrina in the Sisters Grimm series. U shud read it! Anyways, this is my first story, so I hope that u ppl like it!**

PuckabrinaLuva: Hello everybody! My name is PuckabrinaLuva and I am the hostess for the brand new interview show, Startling Secrets, even though some 'secrets' we will learn will not be startling at all!

Audience: Whooooooooo!

PuckabrinaLuva: Lets welcome our first guest, Annabeth Chase, from Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

Audience: Yay!

Annabeth: Hi everybody!

PuckabrinaLuva: Welcome to Startling Secrets Annabeth! Sit down over there on the couch. (Annabeth sits down)

PuckabrinaLuva: So…. tell us a bit about yourself.

Annabeth: Well, my dad is a scientist **(?) **and I was left with only my dad when I was at a very young age. HE remarried like any typical man and led a new life. I got sick and tired of dealing with my ****ing family so I ran away with some demigods, Luke and Thalia. To make a long story short, I went on adventures that almost killed me, found out my mom was Athena (big shocker), went to camp Half-Blood, had a crush on Luke, (she blushes), and then Percy came along. (blushes again)

Lady Audience: … (smirk)

Man Audience: :o

PuckabrinaLuva: So, Annabeth, would you explain to the intrigued audience, why you blushed when you announced Percy's name?

Annabeth (stutters): What…I…what! No! I-I-I…I didn't blush! You people don't understand! I don't have a crush on Percy!

Audience: Snicker and Smirk

PuckabrinaLuva: Who said we thought you have a crush on Percy?

Annabeth: (blushes and becomes red in utter embarrassment)

Audience: Good one!

PuckabrinaLuva: Continuing with the show, let's welcome our second guest, Percy Jackson!

Teenage Girl Audience: Aaaaah! (Faint)

Male audience: Coooool!

(Suddenly a hobo runs on stage and starts singing Baby (Justin Bieber)

Hobo: Baby, Baby, Baby, Oooh! I thought I could have all the goat milk in the world and now I'm like why, why, why, why, why, why! I thought goat milk would be mine!

Audience: O.o

PuckabrinaLuva: Security, get him out! I told you the reason why you don't let hoboes on air! They start talking about Lamas and goat milk!

Security: Yes ma'am!

Hobo: Get away you filthy little Lama lickers! My goat will NOT be touched! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Audience: …

PuckabrinaLuva: Sorry for that. Now, let's have a succinct break. Be back for more next time, where I will interview Percy and a few more of my preferred characters will join us. So long folks!

**AN:**

**I hope everyone liked it. Please review! I will probably post another chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again! I am so sorry for not writing earlier! You all must hate me! Well, my dad was out of town and I was busy with some important work, so. Anyways, this is the next chapter, so enjoy!**

Chapter 2

PuckabrinaLuva Shanji: Hi everyone and welcome back to _Startling Secrets! _This episode we will be continuing to interview our favorite characters, so say hellllooo to Percy Jackson!

Teenage Girls in Audience: I love Perccyy! (Faint)

Male Audience Members: Ookkaay…

Percy Jackson: Hey people! What's up!

PuckabrinaLuva Shanji: Hey! Percy! I give my heartwarming welcome to you for coming in tonight-on air in _Startling Secrets_!

(Chorus sings to a tune)

Percy: Thanks! (Sits down next to Annabeth immediately)

PuckabrinaLuva Shanji: (smirks) Well, nice choice of couch mates I should say, Percy!

Percy: (blushes) I-I-I…I…Annabeth…..But!

Annabeth: (Face turns red) He…I..Didn't-

Audience: (Grins Smugly)

PuckabrinaLuva Shanji: Ahem, after my adequate observation, I think we must have embarrassed, ahem, deeply embarrassed our guests. Let's continue. So Percy, tell u about your life !

Percy: (after regaining his dignity) Well, I am Perseus Jackson and my father since I was extremely young has abandoned me, in a sense. From then on, my mom took complete charge of my life and did a great job handling her family. She has done a lot for me and I have always wondered why my dad would leave such a loyal woman. That is, until I found out about Camp Half-Blood. Since then, I've been through quests, adventures, journeys, and battled a lot of strange creatures. I found out that my dad is Poseidon, which makes sense because water gives a very soothing feeling to me. I have made extremely loyal friends and gained a lot of respect.

PuckabrinaLuva Shanji: Wow! What a long history!

Annabeth: (mutters, smiling) Same old Seaweed Brain.

PuckabrinaLuva Shanji: What was that Annie?

Annabeth: (blushes, then glares) Nothing! And stop calling me that!

PuckabrinaLuva Shanji: Okay, ANNIE, lets talk about your relationship with "Seaweed Brain".

Annabeth & Percy: (glare, then immediately start blushing at the word relationship)

Percy: Uhh..umm…..we're not dating or anything! She's just….a good…friend…and whatnot!

Annabeth: Yeah, nice going Seaweed Brain!

Percy: Let's see you make up any better ideas!

Audience: Snicker loudly

PuckabrinaLuva Shanji: Making up ideas, are we, young demigods?

Percy & Annabeth: Uhhh ( start madly blushing)

PuckabrinaLuva Shanji: Okay, enough drama!

(Suddenly, a very familiar looking dictator comes up, wearing something very, ahem, EXTREMELY, traumatizing)

General Leader Aladeen (Dictator): My name is surely A-la-deen, but people call me a Alison Burger! I am also calleeedd Ladez Wushroom!

Wohoo! KIM JONG IL!

Audience: O.o (Blocks out moment from memory)

PuckabrinaLuva Shnaji: Aladeen? Where the hell did you come here! Seeccuurriittyy!

Aladeen: You see, I was talking to this peasant about my x-box, and suddenly Al Qaeda bursts into my room and attacks me! WITH JUSTIN BIEBER POSTERS! I thought they were blackmailing me! I thought " How did they find out about me and Bieber!

PuckabrinaLuva Shanji: (almost faltering and is traumatized) HOW DID YOU END UP HERE! YOU'RE MAKING ME LOSE MY VIEWERS WITH YOUR HELL OF A THONG! SECURITY!

Aladeen: (continues obliviously) I'm not done, then one of the Al Qaeda dudes comes up and mist is seen inside his stone cold eyes! He recited a prophecy saying that I have to meet this Fanfiction Writer called PuckabrinaLuva Shanji or the whole world will see me in my with the Biebs!

Security: Okay, security coming through!

PuckabrinaLuva Shanji: Took you long enough! Catch him!

Aladeen: Teeheehee! You'll never catch me! I'm the Aladeen-bread man! And Aladeen-bread man does not surrender to a bunch of SCHMOOPIES!

Audience: O.o

PuckabrinaLuva Shaji: Phew, security FINALLY got a hold of him. So sorry folks, but random people appear on my episodes for an unknown reason. We'll leave it to the scientists to discover it.

Percy & Annabeth: (shocked and slightly red)

PuckabrinaLuva Shanji: Sorry lovebirds, totally forgot about you guys. We'll have to have you next time, where all of you will meet another one of my favorite couples! Good night and good-bye!

Audience: (still bewildered and in shock) (slowly exits)

**AN: So, Howdya like it? I hope ya did! I really enjoyed writing this. Please review! I feel so encouraged!**


End file.
